


Cobblestones

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Undefined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: You can't see three feet in front of you when it rains.
Series: crack in the glass [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129





	Cobblestones

_Rain_

_Rain is just the sky crying_

_And the world is sad_

_So let the rain fall_

_And we will mourn._

—| |—

There is something he likes about the rain. 

Here, when it rains so hard that seeing more than three feet in front of you is a challenge, when traveling by road is dangerous and by rooftop no less than suicidal, when the rain is a drumbeat pounding into the cobblestones and the tiles, it’s nearly peaceful. 

This is the closest this London will come to silence.

(And he says this London because there are, of course, other Londons- their London is more a stop between worlds kind of place, not quite here nor there, something in between, a place all manner of creatures pass through)

Under ordinary circumstances he would be delighted to run through the rain-soaked city. 

These are not ordinary circumstances. 

No, in these ones, he is being chased by a murderer who had nearly succeeded in killing him, twice, and he is probably going to die. 

He can’t hear the thing behind him under the thunder of rain, but he can feel it- where it passes, the rain is colder, the sky darker, and even the rain is silent. In all honesty there are drawbacks to living in a gatecity. 

But the thing is, he likes the rain, and somehow the rain likes him, too. It hides him from the thing and he manages to slip away, back into the alleys of the city he loves. He knows that this isn’t the end of it though. It never is.

No, if he is lucky he will have gained another hour. If he is very lucky, and very careful, and very clever, he may gain another hour, and another after that- 

And maybe he can add up enough hours to make a lifetime. Maybe he will slip up, and he will die.

Maybe he can get this thing out of his city, away from his people. Perhaps he can stop it preying on them. 

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

Just once, he’d like some certainty. 

Well- there’s certainty in dying, he supposes.

But if he is lucky, and he is, it won’t come to that.

—| |—

_Rain_

_Rain is just the sky crying_

_So lighten up, my dear_

_There is no reason to be sad_

_We are none of us dead yet._


End file.
